gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah A. Garland
Sir Jeremiah Nathaniel Bartholomew Garland II, MBE, is a High-Lord of the EITC. He is a member of the EITC Council of the Elders and is currently forth-in-command of the EITC. He is also currently the founder and guildmaster of a new (yet rising) guild called the Royal Union, which he formed along side his father, Joshua "Captain Josh" Pond. He also owns the Black Resistance (EITC guild he created), and the Co. Empire (EITC guild put in charge of him by Benjamin Macmorgan). Garland is also the founding member of the Great Order of the Sovereign, which is now deceased. Userbox Collection Currently On August 8, 1744, Garland returned to the EITC from retirement. Because of Captain Leon's exile from the EITC, he was made forth-in-command of the EITC, as well as an Elder of the EITC. Background For Jeremiah Garland's complete background, click the link below! http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Jeremiah_Garland Titles *High EITC Lord *Elder of the EITC *Forth-in-command of the EITC *General Officer of the Co. Black Guard *President of the Global Confederation Economic Comission *Ex-Prime Minister of the Co. Empire *Ex-Supreme Chancelor of the Black Resistance *Chairman and founder of Garland Trading Co. *Ex-Chief Executive Officer of Bane Trading Co. *High-Admiral of the British Royal Navy *Arch-Bishop of Canterbury *Duke of Yorkshire *Earl of Salisbury *Count of Scarborough *Governor of Singapore *Viceroy of British-America *Ex-High Emperor of Arabia *Head-Master of Cyprus *Member of Parliament *Head of AMORC (Ancient Mystic Order of the Rosi Crucians) *Grand-Master Architect of the Freemasons *Sultan of Anatolia *Baron of Tuscany *Censor of Philippi *Commodore of the Paradoxian Navy *Vice-Secretary of The Paradox *Duke of Vladivostock *Grand-Admiral of the Russian Pacific Fleet *Lieutenant of the Spanish Marines, 2nd Division *Certified Assassin *Musician *Artist *Historian *Cartographer *Archaeologist *Priest *Writer *Poet Family Here is some members of Garland's in-game family: *Father: Captain Josh Pond *Mother: Unknown *Sister: Elizabeth Pond *Sister: Valentine Pond *Uncle: Mike Pond *Aunt: Zoye Pond *Uncle-in-law: Liam Shooter *Great Uncle: Johnny Goldtimbers *2nd Cousin: Captain Leon *2nd Cousin: Grace Goldtimbers *2nd Cousin: Jack Swordmenace *Cousin: Stardust *Cousin: Leon Swordhound *Step-brother: Jack Bluehawk Guilds Note: Everything else from this point does refer to the gameply of POTCO. Jeremiah Garland has either been a member of or been the Guildmaster of many guilds. The following is a list of every guild he's been in in chronological order: EITC's Elite, Type:EITC, Position:Member, Guildmaster:I forget Black Mercenaries, Type:EITC, Position:Officer, Guildmaster:Lord Davy Menace. Black Marauders, Type:EITC, Position:Officer, Guildmaster:Unknown. King's Mercenaries. Type: EITC, Position:Guildmaster. Co. Empire. Type:EITC, Position:Officer, Guildmaster:Benjamin Macmorgan. United Empire. Type:???, Position:Officer, Guildmaster:Benjamin Macmorgan. Co. Mercenaries. Type:EITC, Position:Officer, Guildmaster:Thomas Chipshot. Garland's Guild. Type:EITC, Position:Guildmaster. SeaFury. Type:Pirate, Position:Member, Guildmaster:James SeaFury. Co. Alliance. Type:EITC, Position:Guildmaster. Co. Empire Revisited. Type:EITC, Position:Officer/Guildmaster. Co. Black Guard. Type:EITC, Position:Officer, Guildmaster: Samuel Redbeard. Company Guard. Type:EITC, Position:Officer, Guildmaster: William Brawlmartin. Black Resistance. Type:Independent EITC, Position: Guildmaster. Garland Trade Co. Type:Independent Trade, Position:Guildmaster. The Paradox, Type:National, Position:Officer, Guildmaster:Sir Carlos Clemente Royal Union, Type:National, Position:Guildmaster Levels Here are all of Jeremiah Garland's current levels: Notoriety Level: 41 Sword Level: 30 (mastered) Shooting Level: 25 Voodoo Doll Level: 24 Dagger Level: 24 Grenade Level: 18 Voodoo Staff Level: 15 Sailing Level: 24 Cannon Level: 20 Potions Level: 16 Fishing Level: 20 (mastered) Ships Jeremiah Garland currently owns three ships: Note: All of his ships are named "The Black Mercenary", as a tribute to his first EITC guild. War Sloop. Quick and agile. Gets to islands quickly. Not bad in SvS matches. War Galleon. Use this whenever I feel like getting large amounts of plunder. War Frigate. All around speed and power. I use this in large battles. Weapons Below is a list of Jeremiah Garland's favourite weapons currently in his inventory: Swords - Masterwork Broadsword (famed broadsword); Grimhound Blade (rare cursed cutlass); Bitter End (famed cursed sabre); Spinecrest Sword (rare cursed sabre); Black Shark Blade (famed cutlass). Guns - Holy Repeater Pistol (rare repeater); Holy Pistol (rare flintlock); Holy Musket (rare musket); Bucaneer's Bayonet (rare bayonet) Daggers - Bloodletter (rare dagger); Corsair's Dagger (famed dagger) Viper's Den Knives (famed throwing knives) Voodoo - Far Binder Doll (rare spirit doll); Warden Staff (common warding staff) Misc. - Grenade Pouch (common grenades); Thieve's Sea Globe (rare navigation tool); Mutineer's Charm (rare sea charm) The EITC Position Garland is a member of the EITC Council of Elders, the most prestigious group of EITC leaders and founders. He was one of the founding members of the EITC Council, as he was a member of the very first EITC guild (on his old pirate). Recently, he has returned to the EITC and assumed the position as forth-in-command of the EITC. He is currently an officer of the Co. Black Guard. In addition, Garland is also the chairman of the British Singapore Embassy, and is governor of the city-state Singapore itself. Garland is also King of Siam, which isn't British. During his time in the Co. Empire, Garland served as prime minister, or second in command right behind Macmorgan. He also served as guildmaster of the same guild during Macmorgan's absense. The Garland Doctrine As a lord of the EITC, Garland has made a doctrine of proposals to deliver to the people of the EITC. The doctrine contains many points, all of which cause something beneficial to the people of the EITC. I plan to make a seperate page explaining each point of the doctrine sometime in the near future. Personel Life ﻿Friends Some people on Jeremiah Garland's friend list include: - Captain Josh - Lord Johnny Goldtimbers - Lord Samuel Redbeard - Lord Captain Leon - John Breasly - Edgar Wildrat - Lord Benjamin Macmorgan - William Yellowbones - Cad Bane - Hippie - Usman - Sir Carlos Clemente - Billy Hullbaten - Capt. Skull X - Jack Pistol - Richard Goldvane And many more... Hobbies Some of Garland's favourite hobbies include: harassing pirates on Abassa Tortuga, attending EITC meetings and events, catching legendary fish, leveling up on Isla Tormenta, and arguing with random pirates on why the EITC is better. Quotes "The key to a healthy government is unity. The key to unity is government." "People often look at the EITC as a power-hungry empire. I look at them as a peace-bringing redemption." "Live by your own rules and do not let others tell you how to live your life. If one says 'stay', you go to wherever your heart takes you." "I've never seen a stronger EITC officer than Benjamin Macmorgan. He runs a guild with righteousness and understanding for his guild. Rather than power, his main goal is principle." "The deepest parts of Davy Jones's Locker are reserved for, not pirates, but rather a pirate-turned EITC official." "Anyone not in the EITC has truly corrupted themselves." "I don't believe in guilds; but rather government." "Pirates are filthy, barbaric scum-of-the-sea. The EITC are organized, and rule with an iron-fist." "When I joined the EITC, someone didn't come up to me and ask me to join, I decided to join all by myself. That's true loyalty." "Love is where your heart is at. My heart is in the EITC." Trivia - Garland's old pirate, Bartholomew Raideagle, was a member of the Black Assassins, the Black Mercenaries, and is a founder. - It was at one point rumoured that Lord Jeremiah Garland was really Lord Davy Menace (this is obviously false). - Garland's personality has been described as being "dry, yet witty". He has been often referred to as "the Jack Sparrow of the EITC", because of the similar personalities. - According to Garland, the best guild he's ever been in to date was the Co. Empire. - Although he may appear older, Garland is really 27 years old, making him one of the youngest officers of the EITC. - Garland's father is of Dutch and Belgian decent, while his mother is mostly British and Scottish. - As a young kid growing up in Yorkshire, England, one of Garlands favourite hobbies was fishing. This remains his favourite hobby today. - He has caught all five legendary fish (four of which he caught in one day). - Garland's number one weapon of choice is his prized Bloodletter dagger. - Garland is never seen without his EITC hat on. Some believe he keeps a loaded flintlock under there. - Another signature item of Garland is the black ring on his right index finger. He bought it during his time in the Black Mercenaries, and has never taken it off since. - Garland is also a distinguished musician. He plays the mandolin, and also used to be frontsman in a band called "Jeremiah and the Jellyfish" (they played regularily at the Royal Anchor). - Garland currently owns four homes: one on Port Royal, one back in his hometown of Yorkshire, one in Singapore (which he is governor of), and one in Damascus, Arabia (which he is emperor of). - It is believed Garland has taken part in a total of 22 official duels (both fencing duels and gun-offs). He has never lost. - Garland claims that his ancestor is Octavian Augustus Caesar, the first emperor of Rome. - Garland's favourite things to level up are sword, dagger, and fishing. - Garland's least favourite things to level up are grenades, voodoo staff, and potions Category:Pirates Category:EITC Category:Fan Stories